Une petite différence
by Koi ING
Summary: UA tome 5. Cedric a survécu au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Une étrange 'amitié' se développe alors ... Slash HPCD.
1. La différence

**La différence**

Cedric sentit le sol apparaître brusquement sous ses pieds et vit l'ombre à ses côtés tomber vers l'avant.

-Où sommes-nous? demanda Harry en redressant la tête, accroupi sur sa jambe blessée.

Cedric ne répondit pas, se contentant d'observer le cimetière obscur dans lequel ils avaient atterri. Ils se trouvaient sûrement à des kilomètres de Poudlard.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un t'avait dit que le trophée était un Portoloin? demanda-t-il.

Harry secoua la tête.

Sur le sol, à leurs pieds, la Coupe des Trois Sorciers scintillait doucement, malgré la noirceur. Le cimetière, dans son silence total, avait quelque chose d'inquiétant.

-Est-ce que ça fait partie de la tâche?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Cedric, d'un ton qu'il aurait voulu moins inquiet. Tu crois qu'il faut sortir les baguettes?

Harry s'exécuta immédiatement, y ayant visiblement pensé lui aussi. Il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'oeil de tous les côtés.

Cedric se mordit la lèvre. Que se passait-il...?

-Quelqu'un vient, chuchota soudain Harry.

La silhouette d'un homme, à peine discernable dans l'obscurité, se dirigeait vers eux d'un pas assuré. Alors qu'il se rapprochait, Cedric distingua un amas de tissu roulé en boule entre ses mains, comme s'il eut porté un enfant.

Harry tendit sa baguette. Cedric lui jeta un regard perplexe.

À quelques mètres d'eux, l'homme s'arrêta, les observant derrière son capuchon.

Puis, sans le moindre signe avant-coureur, Harry lâcha sa baguette et porta violemment ses deux mains à son front, échappement un gémissement de douleur et tombant à genoux, les yeux fermés. Cedric fit un pas en arrière, alarmé.

De l'amas de tissu s'éleva une voix aiguë et glaciale.

-Débarrasse-toi de l'autre.

Cedric sursauta, leva sa baguette le plus rapidement possible, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit le petit homme lança :

-Stupéfix!

Puis tout devint noir.


	2. T'écrire

**Une petite différence**

La petite différence, c'est le sort qui avait été jeté à Cedric dans le cimetière... Dans le livre, c'était Avada Kedavra. ^^

**Disclaimer :** je t'aime madame JK : )

**Notes :** AU du tome 5 dans lequel Cedric est toujours vivant. SLASH HP/CD.

C'est mon premier vrai slash. La trame générale va être très semblable à celle du tome 5, surtout au début ; je vais garder la plupart des événements canons, tout en mettant l'accent sur le développement de la relation entre Harry et Cedric :D Bonne lecture!

Dernière chose, pour mettre en contexte : ce chapitre commence juste après que Harry et Dudley se soient fait attaquer par les Détraqueurs.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

"Je viens d'être attaqué par des Détraqueurs et on va peut-être me renvoyer de Poudlard. Je veux savoir ce qui se passe et quand je pourrai enfin sortir d'ici."

Cet mots n'exprimaient certainement pas toute la fureur que ressentait Harry, mais c'est tout ce qu'il eut la patience d'écrire et de recopier sur trois parchemins différents, adressés à Sirius, Ron et Hermione.

Il se précipita sur la cage d'Hedwige pour envoyer sa chouette immédiatement livrer ses lettres, mais réalisa avec horreur qu'elle était partie chasser. Un sentiment d'impuissance l'envahit et il se mit à faire les cent pas, écoutant son coeur cogner dans sa poitrine alors qu'il repensait aux détraqueurs, à Mrs Figg, à la beuglante qu'avait reçue Pétunia.

Depuis le début de l'été, il nageait dans le doute et l'appréhension. Personne ne l'informait de ce qui se passait dans le monde de la magie, ses couriers restaient vagues, ses amis lointains. Et après ce qui venait de se passer, Harry ne l'endurerait plus.

Une soudaine inspiration l'anima : Harry attrapa un nouveau rouleau de parchemin, écrivit de son écriture droite "À Cedric", et laissa filer sa plume. Aussi bien s'occuper, tant qu'à attendre.

Étrangement, écrire à Cedric le calma. Il dut recommencer plusieurs fois, et de nombreuses boules de papier ornaient son bureau quand il put enfin relire sa lettre sans y trouver trop de défauts. Il s'était permis de se confier totalement, ce qui dépassait bien leurs correspondances habituelles qu'ils maintenaient depuis le début de l'été.

Pendant ses tentatives de rédaction, Hedwige était revenue, s'était installée sur son lit et s'acharnait maintenant à décortiquer sauvagement une grenouille morte.

-Viens là, lui lança-t-il.

Attachant les rouleaux de parchemin à la patte rugueuse d'Hedwige, il lui dicta d'une voix à nouveau impatiente :

-Dépêche-toi d'apporter ça à Sirius, Ron, Hermione et Cedric. Ne reviens pas sans avoir obtenu des réponses détaillées. S'il le faut, donne-leur des coups de bec jusqu'à ce qu'ils se décident à écrire des lettres d'une longueur convenable. Enfin, sauf pour Cedric, se ravisa-t-il, réalisant qu'il ne le connaissait pas tout à fait assez pour envoyer son oiseau se déchaîner sur lui.

Attrapant sa carcasse de grenouille au passage, Hedwige s'engouffra dans la nuit. Harry s'assit sur son lit et observa la forme pâle de sa chouette disparaître dans l'obscurité. Il fut tenté de la rappeler et d'encore une fois rectifier ce qu'il avait écrit à Cedric. Le soudain changement de ton le dérangerait-il? Il était bien loin des rumeurs au sujet du nouveau gardien des Canons de Chudley à propos desquelles ils s'étaient entretenus dans leur dernier échange..

* * *

- … OBLIGÉ DE FOUILLER LES POUBELLES À LA RECHERCHE DE JOURNAUX OÙ JE POURRAIS TROUVER DES INDCATIONS SUR CE QUI SE PASSAIT..

-On voulait…

-J'IMAGINE QUE VOUS VOUS ÊTES BIEN AMUSÉS ICI, TOUS LES DEUX..

-Non, crois-moi…

-AVEC CET _ORDRE DU PHÉNIX_ QUI VOUS …

-On ne pouvait pas …

-Nous sommes vraiment désolés! murmura Hermione, les larmes aux yeux. Tu as parfaitement raison d'être furieux!

Harry lui jeta un regard noir et lui tourna le dos, marchant en rond en respirant profondément. Il y eut un long silence que seuls les hululements d'Hedwige et le battement énervé des ailes de Coquecigrue percèrent. Harry ne les remarqua même pas.

Il laissait enfin libre cours à la colère qu'il avait accumulée depuis le début de l'été. Les trois derniers jours qu'il avait passés sur Privet Drive n'avaient été qu'oscillation entre des épisodes d'énergie frénétique ou de léthargie envahisante, ainsi que l'attente, attente d'une réponse de ses amis, d'un signe, d'une viste, de quoi que ce soit qui eut pu lui montrer qu'on prenait au sérieux cette attaque des détraqueurs.

Enfin, on était venu le chercher. Mais apparemment, personne ne le féliceterait d'avoir vaincu deux détraqueurs, personne ne s'excuserait de l'avoir laissé dans l'ombre pendant un mois; après tout, c'était ce qu'avait voulu Dumbledore, et c'était pour le mieux, _n'est-ce pas_?

-On est où, ici? demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.

-C'est le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix, répondit timidement Hermione. Tout le monde qui lutte contre Tu-Sais-Qui a l'air de se rassembler ici...

-Qui?

-Pas mal de gens…

-On en a vu une vingtaine, précisa Ron.

Harry arrêta sa marche.

-Et Voldemort?

-Euh... quoi? dit Ron.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Où est-il? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

-On te l'a déjà dit, on ne nous laisse rien savoir, répondit Hermione d'une voix tremblante. Leurs réunions sont faîtes dans le secret, alors nous ne connaissons pas les détails... Mais nous avons une idée générale, s'empressa-t-elle en voyant l'expession de Harry.

Hedwige poussa alors un cri sonore; Coquecigrue venait de la frapper dans son vol maladroit. C'est seulement alors que Harry réalisa la présence de sa chouette.

-Hedwige!

D'un battement d'ailes elle vint se poser sur son épaule, lui mordillant avec bienveillance l'oreille, mais continuant d'observer Coq d'un oeil meurtrier.

-J'ai cru qu'elle était devenue folle, marmonna Ron d'un ton qui se voulait désinvolte. Elle a failli nous dévorer quand elle a apporté tes dernières lettres, et elle ne voulait plus s'en aller. Regarde ça..

L'index de sa main droite était parcouru d'une coupure profonde, à moitié guérie.

-Elle avait aussi une quatrième lettre, ajouta Hermione. Ça a été tout un combat la lui enlever, mais elle la faisait boiter et on ne savait pas quand tu arriverais ...

Hermione s'éloigna pour fouiller dans son sac, et revint en lui tendant un rouleau de parchemin qui lui était adressé. Harry remarqua que ses mains étaient encore plus abîmées que celles de Ron, mais n'en éprouva aucun remord.

-Ça vient de qui? demanda Ron sans tact.

Hermione lui jeta un regard de reproche.

-Cedric, répondit simplement Harry.

Après un moment de silence, il ajouta :

-Au moins _il_ m'a raconté un peu ce qui se passait.

C'était un mensonge, mais ça ne lui faisait rien de mentir à Ron et Hermione pour le moment.

-Il n'avait pas l'air très au courant non plus, fit Ron.

Harry lui adressa un air interrogateur.

-Il nous a écrit aussi, expliqua Hermione. Tu lui as mentionné qu'on était en contact avec Dumbledore..? Parce qu'il semblait chercher à savoir pour l'Ordre, je crois. En passant par nous. J'imagine qu'il aimerait faire quelque chose... Après tout, il était là lui aussi ... le soir où...

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend, l'air craintive.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Cedric partageait donc son sentiment d'isolement et d'impuissance..? Une étrange peine l'assaillit. Il ne lui en avait pas parlé… Et puis savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul avec qui Cedric avait correspondu l'agaçait.

-Il était inconscient quand Voldemort est revenu, rétorqua Harry d'un ton buté.

-Il doit quand même se sentir concerné... et seul …

-Son père travaille au ministère, dit Ron. Papa m'a raconté qu'il ne croit pas au retour de Tu-Sais-Qui.

Harry haussa les épaules. Il leur en voulait de paraître proches de lui. Il dut refréner l'envie de demander de lire les lettres qu'avaient reçues ses amis.

Il y avait tant dont il aurait voulu parler à Cedric maintenant…

Depuis la fin de la troisième tâche, ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de se voir. Séparés d'abord par le brouhaha qui avait suivi l'événement, Cedric avait quitté Poudlard dès le lendemain sous demande de ses parents inquiets. Harry avait pensé avec amertume que s'il avait eu une véritable famille lui aussi, on l'aurait certainement voulu de retour à la maison.

C'était Cedric qui lui avait écrit le premier.

Un matin, Hedgwige était apparue à sa fenêtre avec une lettre dont il n'avait pas su reconnaître l'écriture, fine et ronde. D'une plume légère, Cedric lui annonçait qu'il avait décidé d'investir sa part de la récompense du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers dans l'achat d'un balai neuf. Aucune allusion au retour de Voldemort; il ne demandait pas à Harry comment il allait, ni ne mentionnait comment il se sentait lui-même.

Harry lui avait répondu en le questionnant sur ce qui se passait dans le monde sorcier, en criant à l'injustice d'être tenu à l'écart, en se lamentant du fait que Ron et Hermione étaient ensemble, gardés dans le secret par Dumbledore.

_On parlera de tout ça à Poudlard, Harry _avait été la seule réponse de Cedric aux dizaines de lignes d'encre qu'avait versées Harry. Le reste de sa deuxième lettre portait le même ton que la précédente, s'égarant dans une description exhaustive de son nouveau balai.

De là était née une longue correspondance principalement à propos de Quidditch, mais où ils avaient aussi partagé leur mépris des Serpentards, leur scepticisme à propos de tout ce qui sortait la bouche de Trelawney, et ils avaient même parlé de Cho Chang.

Cedric était toujours en relation avec elle, mais sa famille était apparemment partie en voyage pendant la majorité de l'été. Harry ne savait pas si c'était par jalousie ou curiosité, mais il était toujours intéressé à lire ce que Cedric avait à dire à son sujet.

Autant les lettres de Ron et de Hermione l'avaient déçu un peu plus chaque jour, celles de Cedric l'avaient fait sourire et l'avaient aidé à endurer son isolement. Ses propos étaient légers et francs, s'opposant à l'atmosphère tendue que Harry percevait partout ailleurs.

Il avait espéré recevoir une carte de sa part pour son anniversaire, mais s'en était retrouvé déçu.

Il se sentait à la fois proche et étranger…

Harry allait dérouler le rouleau de parchemin pour lire la lettre de Cedric quand Fred et George apparurent en un craquement dans la pièce, disant avoir entendu sa voix mélodieuse. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ginny se joignaient à eux, puis Mrs Weasly vint les chercher pour le repas. Embêté de devoir remettre sa lecture à plus tard, Harry descendit d'un pas las dans la salle à manger.


	3. Me parler

**Une petite différence**

**Notes :** merci beaucoup à harrypottermanga, Ron Ravenclaw, zaika, lilyp et emissea pour les reviews :) ! Ce chapitre est une version modifiée du chapitre 10 du tome 5, 'Luna Lovegood', un de mes chapitres préférés de toute la série.. j'ai essayé de garder l'atmosphère du livre, et également certains moments de Luna, parce qu'elle a des répliques vraiment ÉPIQUES :D (mais c'est juste pour cette fois-ci, je ne retranscrirai pas d'autres passages de l'oeuvre original dans les chapitres subséquents)

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Craquant des panaches de vapeur noire au-dessus de la foule des élèves et de leurs familles qui se disaient au revoir, le Poudlard Express se dressait, majestueux, prêt à accueillir ses passagers.

Harry arrivait enfin à réaliser qu'il retournait véritablement à Poudlard, chose dont il avait été incapable même après son acquittement durant l'audience. Il reverrait le château, la grande salle, les professeurs, les élèves… Se sentant à la fois émerveillé et ridicule, il se surprit à chercher autour de lui des visages familiers : Neville, Katie Bell, Padma Patil, Cedric …

-Bon, prenez bien soin de vous, dit Lupin, venu les raccompagner, en donnant à Harry une tape sur l'épaule. Soyez prudents…

-Vigilance constante! ajouta Maugrey en un grognement, observant le train de son œil magique, l'air suspicieux.

Harry serra la main de Mr Weasley tandis que Tonks prenait Hermione et Ginny dans ses bras. Un coup de sifflet retentit; les élèves qui étaient encore sur le quai se hâtèrent de monter dans le train.

-Vite, vite! s'énerva Mrs Weasley, serrant tout le monde contre elle au hasard.

Harry s'approcha pour serrer la main de Maugrey, mais ce dernier semblait toujours perdu dans son observation du train.

-Quelqu'un nous observe depuis cette fenêtre, fit-il en un mouvement de menton. Je devrais peut-être aller voir…

Harry se tourna vers le train, mais sans œil magique, il ne put distinguer qui que ce soit.

-Oh, ne soit pas ridicule, il n'y a que des élèves dans ce train! rétorqua d'un ton urgent Mrs Wealsey, qui serrait George pour la troisième fois alors que Fred se tordait de rire à ses côtés. Allez, Harry, vite!

Sirius se dressa sur ses pattes de derrière et approcha son museau du visage de Harry, le fixant avec bienveillance.

-Pour l'amour du ciel, conduis-toi comme un chien! siffla Mrs Wealsey en poussant Harry vers la portière du wagon.

Le train s'ébranla et quelques instants plus tard les silhouettes de Tonks, Lupin, Maugrey et Mr et Mrs Weasley avaient disparues.

Fred et George s'éclipsèrent rapidement en compagnie de Lee Jordan; Ron et Hermione, l'air un peu coupable, se dirigèrent en s'excusant vers le compartiment des préfets. Harry fit de son mieux pour ne pas se sentir jaloux.

-Viens, lui dit Ginny. Si on s'y prend maintenant, on pourra peut-être leur garder une place.

Soulagé de voir qu'elle voulait bien rester avec lui, Harry suivit péniblement Ginny le long du couloir bondé, la cage d'Hedwige dans une main et sa lourde valise dans l'autre. Il ne put ignorer les regards dont il était à nouveau victime à cause de ce que _La Gazette du sorcier_ avait raconté tout l'été.

Dans le tout dernier wagon, ils rencontrèrent Neville, qui ne trouvait nulle part où s'asseoir non plus.

-Tous les compartiments sont occupés…

-J'ai trouvé, leur lança Ginny en jetant un coup d'œil dans la dernière subdivision. Il y a de la place.

Neville traîna du pied, marmonnant qu'il ne voulait déranger personne.

-Salut, Luna, dit Ginny. On peut s'installer ici?

Luna les observa de ses yeux protubérants depuis derrière son magazine qu'elle tenait à l'envers, puis elle acquiesça, secouant ses cheveux blonds et emmêlés.

Ginny engagea immédiatement la conversation tandis que Harry hissait les valises dans le filet à bagage. Quand il eut terminé, Luna s'adressa à lui. Son air rêveur était étrange; il eut l'impression qu'elle n'avait pas arrêté de le fixer depuis qu'il était entré.

-Tu es Harry Potter, toi.

-Je sais, répondit Harry, inconfortable.

Neville éclata de rire. Luna tourna vers lui ses yeux pâles.

-Et toi, je ne sais pas qui tu es.

-Moi, je ne suis personne, répondit aussitôt Neville.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, coupa brusquement Ginny. Neville Londubat - Luna Lovegood. Luna est dans la même année que moi, mais à Serdaigle.

-Tout homme s'enrichit quand abonde l'esprit, conclut Luna d'une voix chantante.

Harry et Neville la regardèrent sans trop savoir quoi comprendre ou répondre. Ginny étouffa un rire, puis un silence perplexe s'installa.

Pendant quelques minutes, Harry écouta le fracas de rails tandis que le train poursuivait son chemin. Harry l'imagina vu de haut, traversant la campagne, ses petites fenêtres illuminées de soleil.

L'image de Maugrey examinant une de ces petites fenêtres lui revint alors. Sans plus y réfléchir, il décida de sortir essayer de découvrir qui les avait observé, heureux d'avoir un prétexte de quitter le compartiment. Marmonnant un 'je reviens', il se glissa dans le couloir.

Harry estima que la fenêtre suspecte se trouvait dans la deuxième ou troisième cabine du tout premier wagon; il traversa donc le train en entier, avec beaucoup moins de difficulté cette fois, la plupart des gens ayant trouvé un endroit où s'installer. À mi-chemin il se sentit soudain futile et fut tenté faire demi-tour : d'une part Maugrey avait un tempérament un peu paranoïaque et aurait très bien pu inventer une menace; d'autre part, même maintenant, tandis qu'il parcourait le couloir, Harry sentait les yeux se tourner sur son passage. Il décida d'aller voir quand même, surtout pas pressé de retourner à son compartiment avant que Ron et Hermione n'y soient aussi.

Arrivant enfin dans le premier wagon après avoir de justesse évité de marcher sur un chat qui s'était échappé, Harry s'approcha silencieusement d'une cabine. À l'intérieur se trouvaient trois garçons de première année, brandissant leurs baguettes en murmurant 'Abracadra'. Leurs efforts vains ne semblaient pas les décourager et ils continuaient de siffler toute sorte de charabia, si bien que Harry, amusé, s'attarda un peu trop longtemps à les regarder. L'un d'eux le remarqua et sursauta; sous le choc, sa baguette répandit une pluie d'étincelles. Ses deux compagnons se mirent à hurler.

Pouffant de rire, Harry se dirigea vers le second compartiment. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas pour essayer de se calmer, mais à cet instant la porte s'ouvrit vivement.

-Oh… bonjour, Harry, dit Cho en trébuchant hors de son compartiment.

Harry retrouva son sérieux immédiatement.

-Ah, heu… salut, répondit-il, l'air ahuri.

Pendant quelques secondes silencieuses, ils se fixèrent, mal-à-l'aise sans raison. Les cheveux noirs de Cho, qui avaient poussé durant l'été, mettaient en valeur son visage fin, affable.

Elle lui sourit.

-C'est drôle que tu sois là, fit une voix grave derrière Cho. On voulait justement venir te dire bonjour.

Harry se rendit soudain compte que d'autres gens étaient installés dans le compartiment; parmi eux, Cedric était debout, quelques pas derrière sa copine.

Aucune réponse ne vint à l'esprit de Harry. Il se contenta de dévisager Cedric, le cœur battant.

-Cho! Mon chat! Aidez-moi à l'attraper!

Tous les trois sursautèrent. Une fille brune, plutôt petite, courrait en agitant les bras, pointant une boule de poil qui venait de se faufiler à l'intérieur du compartiment de Cho et de Cedric. Tout le monde se mit à crier; l'animal, apparemment paniqué, usait de ses griffes sur tout ce qui était à portée.

-Je m'en occupe, soupira Cho, sortant sa baguette.

Harry l'observa avancer dans la pagaille, s'approcher du chat et l'immobiliser d'un sort. Les cris ne cessèrent par contre pas : la petite sorcière pleurait à la vue de son chat inconscient, d'autres élèves se lamentaient de leurs griffures.

Abasourdi, Harry choisit de s'éloigner. Il était inconfortable avec Cho et Cedric, de toute façon. Au bout du wagon, il entendit des pas qui le rattrapaient.

-Je vais aussi dans cette direction, fit Cedric, ralentissant l'allure une fois à ses côtés. J'ai à faire dans le dernier wagon.

-Mon compartiment est dans le dernier wagon, répondit Harry d'une voix qui ne lui semblait pas être la sienne.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à être si intimidé par Cedric Diggory. Marcher à ses côtés était très différent que de lui écrire des lettres. Durant l'été, il avait oublié le ton de sa voix. Il avait oublié combien Cedric semblait large et grand, comparé à lui. Il était deux ans plus vieux, après tout…

Harry chercha un sujet à aborder, mais ne trouva rien. Il se retint de mentionner le beau temps, qui peut-être aurait troublé le silence, mais aurait également traduit son malaise. Il ne cessait de jeter des regards en coin à l'autre garçon, détaillant son visage, ses yeux bruns, ses sourcils épais, ses lèvres sympathiques…

Cedric ne dit rien non plus.

Quand Harry s'arrêta devant son compartiment, Cedric fit halte également.

-C'est là, fit Harry.

Il ouvrit la porte pour trouver avec horreur Neville complètement trempé d'une substance vert foncé, tenant entre ses mains une plante qui avait surtout l'air d'un organe interne. Ginny avait les bras devant le visage, visiblement pour se protéger du liquide, et Luna, cachée derrière son magasine, observait la scène, l'air surpris.

-Désolé, haleta Neville. Je n'avais jamais essayé… On m'avait parlé d'un système de défense mais… Oh, Harry!

Alarmé, Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Cedric. Il regardait ses trois amis, les sourcils levés, l'air perplexe.

-Bon, à plus tard, fit précipitamment Harry sans le regarder dans les yeux.

Il referma rapidement la porte devant le Poufsouffle.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? s'exclama Harry, le coeur battant.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas, ce n'est pas un poison, dit Neville en tentant de s'essuyer le visage.

Luna l'observait, toujours derrière son magazine.

-C'est un Mimbulus Mimbletonia, expliqua timidement Neville. Une plante très rare… Je suis désolé...

-Ce n'est pas grave, dit Ginny d'une voix décidée. Récurvite!

D'un coup de baguette, elle fit disparaître le liquide.

Harry se laissa tomber à côté de Neville, soudain de très mauvaise humeur - et surtout honteux. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Cedric assiste à une telle scène? Si seulement il avait pu lui découvrir des amis populaires, qui les auraient accueilli en riant, invité à s'asseoir… Mais non, tout ce que Cedric avait pu voir, c'étaient Luna et Neville pataugeant dans une substance visqueuse et malodorante. Harry échappa un grognement, qui lui attira le regard de Luna pendant au moins cinq minutes.

Ron et Hermione restèrent absents pendant encore près d'une heure. Quand ils firent enfin apparition, ils apportaient la nouvelle de la nomination de Malefoy en tant que préfet de Serpentard, ce qui n'améliora en rien l'humeur de Harry.

-Je vais coincer ses copains avant qu'il ne coince les miens, décida Ron, le ton malicieux.

-Tu ne dois pas profiter de ta position! lança sèchement Hermione. Tu vas t'abaisser à son niveau?

-J'obligerai Goyle à faire des lignes, ça va le tuer, il déteste écrire, continua Ron d'un air joyeux.

Il crispa son visage dans une expression de concentration douloureuse et fit mine d'écrire en imitant les grognement rauques de Goyle :

-Je… ne… dois… pas… ressembler… à… un… derrière… de… babouin…

Tout le monde éclata de rire, mais Luna laissa échapper un véritable hurlement de joie qui recouvrit tout autre bruit. Luna riait si fort que son magazine lui échappa des mains et glissa par terre.

-Ça, c'était vraiment _drôle_!

Les yeux baignés de larme, elle fixait Ron, haletant de rire.

À cet instant précis, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit.

-Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle? demanda Cedric, amusé, en parcourant du regard les visages qui s'étaient tous tournés vers lui, sauf celui de Luna, qui ne lâchait plus Ron.

-Un derrière… de babouin! s'étouffa-t-elle, pliée en deux.

Personne n'ajouta quoi que ce soit.

Cedric haussa les épaules, renonçant à comprendre.

-Je peux m'asseoir? proposa-t-il.

Hermione lui fit aussitôt une place à côté d'elle, et il se laissa tomber en face de Harry.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, seulement perturbé par les halètements de Luna, toujours morte de rire.

Ron commençait à sembler irrité par le regard incessant de Luna.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Cedric, désignant le magazine qui était toujours par terre.

Hermione se pencha pour le ramasser.

-_Le Chicanneur_, fit-elle, roulant les yeux.

Elle le passa à Cedric.

-«Jusqu'où ira Fudge pour s'emparer de Gringotts? » lut Cedric avec un sourire.

Ginny pouffa.

-Tout le monde sait que c'est une vraie poubelle, ce magazine, lança Hermione.

-Excuse-moi, dit Luna, soudainement pleinement maître d'elle-même, mais mon père en est le directeur.

-Ah, je… heu…, balbutia Hermione, gênée. En fait, il y a des choses intéressante… je veux dire que c'est…

-« Sirius Black : tueur ou victime? », lut à nouveau Cedric.

Harry échangea un regard alarmé avec Hermione.

-On dit qu'il serait en fait un chanteur, fit Cedric, parcourant l'article.

-Oui, il est innocent, déclara Luna d'un ton froid. Ils se sont trompés de personne; Sirius Black n'est qu'un faux nom.

Hermione, qui avait rapidement parcourut l'article par-dessus l'épaule de Cedric, secoua la tête à l'adresse de Harry, lui signifiant de ne pas s'en faire.

Notant les airs sceptiques de tout les autres, Luna se leva, arracha le magazine des mains de Cedric, et retourna s'asseoir pour disparaître à nouveau derrière. Neville et Ginny, de leur côté, se lancèrent dans une discussion à propos de Fudge et de ce prétendu complot contre Gringotts, laissant Harry, Ron, Hermione et Cedric silencieux.

Harry détestait cette tension. Elle n'était pas nécessaire… Il ne comprenait pas quelle en était l'origine non plus.

-Harry, tu as changé… dit soudain Cedric.

Harry leva les yeux vers lui; leurs regards se croisèrent. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'impression d'avoir changé… Il était toujours le même, non? Cedric remarquait peut-être une différence entre le Harry de ses lettres et celui qui se tenait en face lui…

-Je veux dire, physiquement. Depuis l'an dernier. Tu as vieilli.

Harry rougit. Il y eut un drôle de silence. Hermione regardait Harry et Cedric tour à tour.

-Eh bien, moi aussi, dit Ron au bout de quelques secondes. J'ai grandit d'au moins cinq centimètres durant le dernier mois!

-Ah bon, fit Cedric avec un sourire. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Ron, puis reporta son regard sur Harry.

Il avait l'impression de sentir Cedric lire tout au fond de son âme; pas de la manière dont Rogue ou Dumbledore auraient pu le faire, mais plutôt comme si Cedric avait été en train de l'étudier, avec intérêt…

Il ne pu supporter cette sensation longtemps et baissa les yeux.

La porte s'ouvrit alors une nouvelle fois. Draco Malefoy, entouré de Crabbe et Goyle, ricanait, les observant. Ses cheveux étaient aussi lisses et blonds que toujours, mais son regard paraissait encore plus méprisant, si cela était possible.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? lança Harry d'un ton agressif avant que Malefoy ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

Il réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'il parlait depuis que Cedric était entré dans leur compartiment.

-Poli, Potter, sinon je serai obligé de te donner une retenue, dit Malefoy de sa voix traînante. Car, contrairement à toi, j'ai été nommé préfet, ce qui signifie que, contrairement à toi, j'ai le pouvoir de distribuer des punitions.

-C'est ça répliqua Harry, mais toi, contrairement à moi, tu es un crétin alors fiche-nous la paix.

Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny - et même Cedric, nota Harry - éclatèrent de riren. Malefoy pinça les lèvres et sembla pour la première fois remarquer la présence de Cedric. Son sourire se crispa un peu.

-Tiens tiens… Les deux champions sont devenus amis… fit-il, narquois.

Cedric le regardait d'un air neutre, sans bouger.

-Sors d'ici, grogna Harry.

Après un dernier sourire mauvais, Draco sortit en fermant la porte.

-Je vais y aller aussi, fit Cedric en se levant.

Il jeta un regard à Luna, qui était restée indifférente à l'entrée de Malefoy, puis à Harry, à qui il sourit.

-À la prochaine.

Il quitta le compartiment d'un pas assuré, sans se retourner.

Sentant soudain toute sa pression tomber, Harry soupira. Il se sentait ridicule.

-Eh bien… fit Hermione, sans trop savoir quoi dire.

-C'était étrange, dit Ron.

-Je crois qu'il ne m'aime pas, conclut Luna derrière son journal.


	4. Te convaincre

**Chapitre 3**

L'épisode du train donna à Harry la fausse idée qu'il pourrait facilement côtoyer Cedric au cours de l'année. Il se sentait idiot de sa gêne, mais son envie de connaître le Poufsouffle n'en était qu'accrue.

Par contre, il réalisa rapidement que le seul fait d'habiter le même château ne serait pas suffisant pour les rapprocher. D'une part, ils n'étaient pas dans la même maison, ce qui compliquait la tâche, mais c'était surtout le manque de temps et d'énergie que craignait Harry en prenant place à la Gande Salle le midi de la première journée de cours, pensant avec morosité à la montagne de devoirs qui ombrageait déjà sa soirée.

Ce devait être la même chose de du côté de Cedric : quel temps aurait-il à consacrer à quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait même pas alors qu'il devait supporter toute la charge de travail qu'imposait la septième année?

Pendant toute l'heure du déjeuner, Harry se surprit à lancer de fréquents coups d'œil à la table des Poufsouffle. Il ne vit pas Cedric.

Son après-midi débutait avec divination. La lumière diffuse et l'atmosphère lourd régnant dans la salle de classe eurent vite raison de son attention et Harry sentit son esprit s'égarer loin du discours de Trelawney au sujet de l'_Oracle des rêves_. Il passa la majorité de la période à se demander dans quelles circonstances il reparlait à Cedric la prochaine fois. Sans se l'avouer, il était déjà à la recherche d'un prétexte pour aller le voir.

Ce questionnement le poursuivit jusqu'en défense contre les forces du Mal, mais quand il craqua et hurla à Ombrage qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir assisté au retour de Voldemort, il fut enfin en mesure de deviner quelle serait la nature de son prochain entretient avec Cedric.

-Tu n'aurais jamais dû le mentionner, déclara Hermione d'un ton de reproche après le cours.

Elle se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil de la salle commune et croisa les bras, l'air furieuse.

-Il n'aura qu'à nier, grogna Harry, agacé.

Causer des ennuis à Cedric était la dernière chose qu'il désirait, mais Ombrage l'avait poussé à bout. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il avait fait appel au seul autre témoin du retour de Voldemort qui n'était pas un mangemort. Mais comment aurait-il pu ne pas réagir? « C'est un mensonge! Aucun mage noir ne menace qui que ce soit. Je vous prierais de garder vos inquiétudes pour vous-même, Mr Potter. » Harry serra les poings et chassa de sa tête la voix criarde d'Ombrage. Il n'avait pas imaginé qu'il pourrait détester un professeur à un tel point en si peu de temps. Depuis son ton condescendant jusqu'à ses sourires de petite fille, tout l'enrageait chez elle.

-Diggory va lui dire la vérité, rigola Ron. Les Poufsouffle sont tellement _francs_ et _justes_…

Harry n'aima pas son air moqueur.

-Tant mieux alors. On ne va pas s'écraser et accepter les ordures qu'elle nous impose!

-Mais il ne fallait pas la provoquer non plus! soupira Hermione.

Elle se mit à caresser de gestes brusques Pattenrond sur ses genoux.

-Comment Dumbledore peut-il accepter que cette horrible bonne femme nous donne des cours?

-Elle nous encourage à faire de l'espionnage, dit Ron.

-Bien sûr. C'est pour ça qu'elle est là, c'est pour nous espionner que Fudge l'a fait venir.

-Et pour nous gâcher la vie, ajouta Harry, pensant à sa semaine de retenues.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Harry manqua la moitié des repas pour rattraper le retard qu'il prenait dans ses devoirs à cause des retenues. Ses soirées se déroulaient dans le bureau d'Ombrage, sous les miaulements des chatons dans leurs cadres, où il subissait silencieusement sa punition, gravant dans sa peau un message aussi ridicule que douloureux.

La moindre conversation avec Cedric lui semblait à nouveau hors de portée.

Pour aggraver les choses, il découvrit que personne ne croyait au retour de Voldemort. Tout le monde avait apparemment lu La Gazette du Sorcier et le prenait pour un menteur. On chuchotait sur son passage, les rumeurs courraient, les élèves se moquaient.

C'est seulement le samedi matin qu'Harry put enfin souffler. C'est aussi le samedi matin, alors qu'il mangeait seul car il s'était levé tôt, que Harry entendit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il marmonna un 'salut' sans lever les yeux, imaginant que c'était Ron.

-Salut, répondit Cedric.

Harry sursauta si fort qu'il s'étouffa avec un morceau de pain et dut se lever pour tousser. Écarlate, il prit une gorgée d'eau, qu'il avala de travers également, et tenta pendant plusieurs secondes de camoufler sa toux. Cedric l'observait l'air perplexe, mais amusé.

-On va dehors? proposa-t-il quand Harry put à nouveau respirer normalement, bien que toujours rouge. Si tu as fini de manger...

Acquiesçant anxieusement, Harry le suivit dans le parc. Il faisait frais; on aurait dit que le soleil ne s'était pas levé tellement le ciel était couvert.

-Ombrage est venue me voir, lança Cedric après un moment. Ton éclat a fait son chemin…

-Je suis désolé, dit précipitamment Harry.

-Ça va, je ne t'en veux pas. Elle m'a fait quelques menaces déguisées, mais ce n'est rien.

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux, sans savoir quoi dire.

-« Mr. Potter a été puni parce qu'il répand des histoires détestables et malfaisantes dans le seul but d'attirer l'attention sur lui-même » fit Cedric, imitant la voix aigüe d'Ombrage.

Harry se força à rire, bien que toujours mal à l'aise.

-Mais tu ne crois pas tout ça, n'est-ce pas…?

Les yeux de Cedric parurent très sérieux tout d'un coup. Harry le fixa pendant un moment, essayant de déceler ce qu'il pensait, mais il ne parvint qu'à se perdre dans la contemplation de son regard.

-Il y a des failles dans ce que le ministère raconte, et d'après ce que j'ai vu et ce que Dumbledore dit…

Il n'avait toutefois pas l'air convaincu.

-J'aimerais seulement avoir une preuve, déclara-t-il, toujours aussi sérieux.

-C'est ce que j'ai attendu tout l'été, soupira Harry. Un signe, un événement… Mais il ne se passe rien. _Il_ se tient tranquille pour le moment.

-Je parlais plutôt d'une preuve que Dumbledore prend la menace au sérieux et qu'il monte une résistance. Parce que si même Dumbledore ne fait rien, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irais croire que…

-Mais tu étais là! protesta Harry.

Cedric haussa les épaules.

-Inconscient...

-Et tu as ma parole!

Il posa son regard sur Harry.

-Oui, j'imagine, fit-il en lui souriant.

Harry ne sourit pas en retour. Un doute l'assaillait soudain. Cedric s'intéressait-il à lui seulement pour en apprendre plus à propos de l'Ordre du Phénix? Harry sentit son cœur chavirer.

-Dumbledore ne reste pas les bras croisés, déclara-il sombrement. Seulement… Je ne peux pas en parler.

-Une espèce d'Ordre secret, c'est ça?

Cedric avait l'air contrarié.

-C'est ça.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin en silence. Harry se retenait de l'observer, fixant obstinément l'horizon grisâtre; les rares fois où il ne put réprimer ses coups d'oeil, il vit le visage de Cedric plissé, songeur, apparemment très concentré.

Il aurait aimé lui dire le peu qu'il savait, mais son bon sens lui indiquait de garder le silence. Il choisit de changer de sujet.

-On a une pratique tout à l'heure, dit Harry en désignant le terrain de Quidditch du menton.

-Vous avez un nouveau gardien? demanda Cedric d'un ton peu intéressé.

-Oui. Ron Weasley.

-Je vois. Je vais te laisser aller te préparer dans ce cas…

Harry se sentit soudain désespéré.

-Cedric, écoute!

Il l'attrapa par le bras pour qu'il se tourne vers lui.

-Il _est_ revenu! Tu le sais! Et Dumbledore se bat, il a réuni des sorciers, des grands sorciers, mais je ne peux pas te dire qui… Je ne fais pas parti de l'Ordre, on ne te laisserait pas t'y joindre non plus, je sais que c'est frustrant! Ils doivent agir cachés, à cause du ministère; ce n'est pas pour rien qu'ils ont envoyé cette Ombrage pour espionner! Elle est pire qu'elle en a l'air, regarde!

Il leva sa main et montra à Cedric les marques sanglantes traçant les mots « Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges ». Cedric parut horrifié.

-Harry...

-Fais-moi confiance, implora Harry.

Ils restèrent un moment sans parler, sans bouger, Harry serrant toujours le bras de Cedric. Quand il le réalisa, il lâcha brusquement prise.

-Tu devrais aller voir Dumbledore pour ces marques, dit Cedric au bout d'un moment.

-Non.

Cedric fit mine d'insister, mais il se tut.

Puis soudainement, après cet éclat imprévu, Harry sentit qu'il n'avait plus rien à lui dire. Un vide étrange l'avait envahi.

-Je dois rejoindre Ron avant la pratique, pour l'aider un peu, déclara-t-il.

Cedric se contenta de hocher la tête.

-À bientôt, ajouta Harry.

Et sans regarder en arrière, il reprit sa marche vers le château.


	5. Me remercier

**Chapitre 4**

-Hé, Harry!

Harry sentit une main sur son épaule.

-Salut, répondit-il en se retournant.

-Ça va bien?

-Cedric, je n'irai pas voir Dumbledore, déclara Harry, las.

C'était la sixième fois en deux semaines que Cedric l'arrêtait dans un couloir pour lui reparler des marques sur sa main. Toujours, il insistait pour que Harry consulte Dumbledore ou McGonagall. Au moins, cette fois, il eut le soulagement de voir que Cho n'était pas avec lui, attendant en recul, l'air suspicieux. Harry commençait à trouver que Ron n'avait pas tort au sujet de cet "_admirable" _désir de justice des Poufsouffles. Il ne lui vint pas à l'esprit que peut-être Cedric s'inquiétait simplement pour lui.

Harry le salua d'un signe de tête et reprit son chemin. C'était un peu paradoxal que Cedric ne cesse de venir le voir maintenant, quand Harry avait décidé de le chasser de son esprit. Leur conversation dans le parc l'avait laissé amer, et il trouvait soudainement ridicule l'obsession de lui parler qui l'avait accompagné les semaines précédentes.

La main de Cedric sur son épaule le retint, encore.

-En fait, je voulais seulement te proposer d'aller jouer au Quidditch, fit Cedric en souriant.

-Maintenant? s'étonna Harry.

Cedric acquiesça, souriant toujours.

Il jeta un coup d'œil dehors. Le soleil ne se coucherait pas tout de suite, et passer une soirée sur son balai était très tentant après avoir enduré le bureau d'Ombrage pendant plus d'une semaine…

-Je vais me changer et je te retrouve dans l'entrée.

Harry se dépêcha de monter à la tour des Gryffondors et donna le mot de passe à la grosse dame sans lui laisser le temps d'ouvrir la bouche : elle avait tendance à vouloir faire la conversation avec tout les élèves, ces derniers temps.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda Ron quand Harry passa devant lui sans s'arrêter.

Il le suivit dans le dortoir.

-J'ai _encore_ croisé Cedric, expliqua Harry.

Ron rigola.

-Haha, il ne lâche pas prise… Mais tu sais, moi aussi je continue à croire que tu devrais en parler à Dumbledore.

-On va jouer au Quidditch, précisa Harry.

Ron parut surpris.

-On devait travailler sur ce dessin de Botrucs pour Gobe-Planche…

Harry eut soudain une inspiration.

-Tu veux venir?

Ron sembla hésiter un instant, puis repousser le devoir au fond de sa tête.

-Ça ne le dérangera pas..? Enfin... D'accord, mais seulement si on descend sous ta cape d'invisibilité, sourit-il. Si Hermione se rend compte qu'on n'étudie pas…

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir renoncé à utiliser la cape à cause des trop longs balais et ainsi dû subir le regard réprobateur de Hermione, ils rejoignirent Cedric, qui apparemment ne s'attendait pas à voir Ron accompagner Harry.

-Euh… salut, fit-il poliment, mais sans parvenir à cacher un froncement des sourcils embêté.

Ron ne remarqua rien.

Ils parvinrent quand même à s'amuser. L'ambiance était enjouée et Ron volait bien mieux que lors des pratiques avec toute l'équipe de Gryffondor. Il bloqua la majorité des tirs de Harry et Cedric qui, jouant poursuiveurs, échafaudaient en riant des stratégies et des schémas de vol pour la plupart irréalisables.

-Bien joué, Harry, s'exclama Cedric quand ils se posèrent enfin au sol, après une heure de tirs.

Ses yeux brillaient encore d'un éclat de rire; son visage était éclairé par un grand sourire.

-La prochaine fois, tu proposeras à Cho de venir, dit Ron à Cedric tout en lançant un drôle de regard à Harry, qui ne sut comment l'interpréter.

Cedric hocha distraitement la tête, regardant toujours Harry avec ce même air joyeux. Harry lui rendit le même regard.

Quand Harry et Ron retrouvèrent Hermione dans la salle commune, elle ne leur servit pas les reproches qu'ils s'étaient apprêtés à recevoir; elle ne mentionna même pas leurs devoirs qu'ils seraient incapables de rendre à temps. Elle avait l'air très énervée.

-Harry, as-tu repensé au cours de défense contre les forces du Mal? demanda-t-elle dès qu'ils l'eurent rejoint. Je veux dire, l'idée qu'on avait eue, Ron et moi…

Ron lui jeta un regard affolé et menaçant.

-Bon d'accord, l'idée que _j'ai_ eue de te demander de nous donner toi-même des leçons.

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite. Hermione avait lancé l'idée quelques jours auparavant, et aussi absurde lui semblait-elle au départ, il avait commencé à réfléchir à quels sortilèges il pourrait montrer, se rappelant ses diverses combats des dernières années…

-J'y ai pensé un peu, dit-il lentement.

-Et alors?

-Je ne sais pas.

Il regarda Ron, qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se mêler à la conversation, entre Harry qui avançait à reculons et Hermione, avide et fébrile.

Hermione se lança dans l'énumération des nombreux exploits qu'il avait accompli, Harry se justifiant aussi souvent que possible en parlant de chance, mais au bout du compte, elle avait raison. Il _avait_ un don pour la défense contre les forces du Mal.

-Alors, tu veux bien nous donner des cours? demanda Hermione doucement.

-Simplement à vous deux?

-Euh, eh bien… Ne te fâche pas, mais je me disais qu'on… enfin, que tu pourrais accepter comme élèves tous ceux qui veulent apprendre…

Hermione appela Ron à l'aide d'un coup d'œil, mais il ne s'en rendit pas compte. Elle poursuivit d'une voix incertaine :

-Il s'agit quand même de se défendre contre V-Voldemort…

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Très bien, mais à part vous, je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit ait envie de suivre mes cours. Je suis _cinglé_, ne l'oubliez pas, ajouta-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

-Tu serais surpris de voir combien de gens ont envie d'entendre ce que tu as à dire, assura Hermione.

Harry n'était pas convaincu.

-Ginny voudrait sûrement venir, déclara Ron, l'air songeur. Et cette Luna Lovegood, tu l'as entendue l'autre fois? Elle te croit…

Hermione secoua à la tête à la mention de Luna.

-Peut-être Cedric, aussi, continua-t-il.

Harry broncha. Cela n'échappa pas à Hermione, qui se mit à observer Harry drôlement. Son regard le fit rougir.

-Oui, peut-être…

-Vous aviez l'air de plutôt vous entendre tout à l'heure, non? insista Ron.

-Il est en septième année. Je n'aurais rien à lui apprendre…

-Il était là alors quand vous êtes allé faire du Quidditch? demanda Hermione à Harry, le regardant toujours d'une étrange façon.

Ron tressaillit à la mention de leur sortie et regarda Hermione, l'air paniqué.

-C'est lui m'a offert d'aller jouer, oui, expliqua Harry.

-Il sort avec Cho en ce moment, non?

-Et alors? s'énerva Ron.

Hermione se contenta de hocher la tête.

-J'avais pensé organiser une première réunion lors de notre sortie à Pré-au-Lard le premier week-end d'octobre. On pourrait inviter tous ceux qui sont intéressés à nous rejoindre au village pour qu'on puisse en parler?

L'affaire conclue, Harry attendit avec une impatience qu'il ne s'avouait pas la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Il croisa Cedric à plusieurs reprises entre temps, se sentant de nouveau ouvert à fraterniser et le connaître.

Un certain trouble l'envahissait par contre à chaque fois que les yeux bruns du Poufsouffle croisaient les siens. Chaque fois il se rappelait le drôle d'intérêt qu'Hermione avait porté à sa réaction lorsque Ron avait mentionné Cedric, et chaque fois il se demandait d'où venait son si profond désir de ne _surtout pas_ rompre leur contact visuel.

Cedric ne mentionna jamais la rencontre à Pré-au-Lard; Harry assuma donc avec soulagement que Hermione ne lui en avait pas parlé.

Il fut à la fois agréablement surpris et péniblement alarmé de le voir entrer à La Tête du Sanglier en compagnie de Cho et d'un de ses amies, le samedi du rendez-vous.

Cho lui fit un grand sourire et lui envoya la main; Cedric, étrangement, ne le regarda même pas.

Lorsque sous le regard ébahi de Harry les frères Crivey, l'équipe complète de Quidditch de Gryffondor, Lee Jordan, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Dean, Lavande, les jumelles Patil, trois garçons de Serdaigle et cinq autres élèves de Poufsouffle se furent installés et eurent commandés des Bièreaubeurres, Hermione prit la parole, la voix légèrement plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire.

-Heu… eh bien, heu.. Bonjour… Bon, vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici… On a eu l'idée que heu… ce serait peut-être bien de prendre nous-mêmes les choses en main, ceux qui ne veulent pas se contenter des idioties que nous fait faire Ombrage…

Elle marqua une pause, lançant un regard en biais à Harry.

-Je pense que nous avons besoin d'apprendre à nous défendre pour de bon, pas seulement en théorie, en jetant réellement des sortilèges… parce que Lord Voldemort est de retour.

Aussi bien en venir là tout de suite, se dit Harry. L'ensemble des élèves rassemblés sursautèrent, certains échappant même un petit cri; tous portèrent alors leur attention sur Harry, le fixant avec avidité.

Hermione tenta de poursuivre son discours, mais vint rapidement le moment où Harry dut prendre la parole.

-Qu'est-ce qui me fait dire que Vous-Savez-Qui est de retour?

Il survola la foule, essayant de se donner une allure déterminée.

-C'est que je l'ai vu. Mais Dumbledore vous a déjà tout dit l'année dernière et si vous ne l'avez pas cru, lui, alors vous ne me croirez pas, moi non plus.

-Tout ce que Dumbledore nous a dit l'année dernière, répliqua Zacharias Smith, c'est que tu as affronté Tu-Sais-Qui et que Diggory a été blessé.

Tout le monde sembla soudain se rendre compte de la présence de Cedric à leur table. Tous les regards se posèrent sur lui, et il se tassa dans son siège, visiblement mal.

-J'ai été stupéfixé, dit-il lentement. Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé.

Il avait surtout l'air de vouloir se débarrasser de toute l'attention. Cho, au contraire, se dressait toute droite sur sa chaise, fière, lançant des regards de défi autour d'elle. Harry resta un instant surpris de la réaction de Cedric. Il semblait d'habitude si fier et à l'aise ...

-Je ne veux pas parler du retour de Voldemort, d'accord? reprit Harry avec colère, ramenant automatiquement les vingt-cinq paires d'yeux sur lui. Ceux qui sont venus pour ça peuvent repartir tout de suite.

Personne ne se leva pour partir et Hermione reprit la parole de sa voix suraiguë. Harry évita de regarder dans la direction de Cedric et de Cho pendant le reste de la séance. Quand tous eurent signé le parchemin qu'Hermione leur présenta, il sentit enfin la pression tomber, mais elle réapparut quand il vit qu'alors que tout le monde quittait le pub pour profiter du reste de la journée, Cho et Cedric semblaient s'attarder.

Harry eut le réflexe de se rapprocher de Ron et Hermione, mais les trouvant dans une dispute au sujet du copain de Ginny, il s'immobilisa et se résolut à attendre que Cho et Cedric le rejoignent.

-C'est vraiment une bonne idée je trouve, lui dit Cho quand elle se fut approchée.

Cedric se tenait quelques pas derrière elle et regardait dehors.

-J'espère qu'on va vite trouver un endroit où se réunir, ajouta-t-elle.

Harry marmonna que lui aussi, mais il ne cessait d'essayer d'attraper le regard de Cedric.

-Cette Ombrage est abominable, poursuivit Cho. Te donner une retenue simplement parce que tu as dit la vérité… C'était vraiment courageux de ta part de lui tenir tête comme ça.

Harry eut le sentiment qu'il aurait dû être plus content d'être félicité par Cho, mais il ne ressentit qu'une vague reconnaissance. Il lui sourit.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Cedric, qui s'était éloigné un peu en direction de la porte, et baissa le ton.

-Il ne voulait pas venir, dit-elle. Ça l'a beaucoup troublé, cette soirée-là l'an dernier… Il savait qu'on en parlerait aujourd'hui. Et qu'on le questionnerait.

Cho eu soudain l'air soucieuse.

-Et il est plutôt timide, parfois. Tu dois t'en rendre compte…

Il revint alors à Harry l'image qu'il avait eu de Cedric Diggory pendant ses trois premières années à Poudlard : le grand, beau et surtout silencieux Poufsouffle… Mais timide? Et puis quand ils étaient juste tous les deux, Cedric s'était jusqu'à maintenant montré plutôt assuré.

-Ça faisait un moment que je voulais te parler seul à seul, dit-elle, s'assurant à nouveau que Cedric hors de portée de voix. Pour te remercier.

-Me remercier? demanda Harry, étonné.

-De l'avoir ramené. Et défendu contre Tu-Sais-Qui.

Pris au dépourvu, Harry ne répondit rien.

-Merci, répéta Cho.

Elle fit un pas en arrière et toussota un peu, regardant autour d'elle.

-Bon, dit-elle en souriant. Marietta est déjà partie?

Saluant d'un geste Harry, elle suivit Cedric hors de La Tête du Sanglier. Harry resta immobile, un peu confus de sa conversation, et se demandant pour quelle raison Cedric était resté à l'écart.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que vous chuchotiez, Cho et toi? demanda Ron d'un ton complice.

Harry vit derrière Ron ce même regard étrange qu'Hermione lui réservait maintenant de plus en plus souvent et il choisit de ne pas répondre. Il venait de réaliser que, bien que ce ne soit pas nouveau, il ne ressentait plus rien pour Cho. Une vague inquiétude qu'il ne put précisément identifier l'envahit à cette idée et cette nuit-là, il n'arriva pas à chasser de sa tête l'image de Cedric regardant distraitement à l'extérieur du pub.


	6. Réaliser

**Notes :** le retour à l'école a entraîné d'inévitables délais de publication x.x .. pardon. merci à yaoi gravi girl, laduendedel13, DiamonDog, Obscura, NaruLou, Barbotine, Saku-Chan - 35 et Knife-Of-Romance-my-nemesis pour les gentils reviews :D

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Cette vague inquiétude qui avait empêché Harry de dormir prit toute sa forme et son ampleur au moment même où il ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin. Une conviction s'imposa en lui, et il resta couché sur le dos, les yeux mi-clos, à observer dans sa tête la grande silhouette de Cedric Diggory lui sourire.

_J'aime Cedric._

Dans ses premiers instants d'éveil confus, Harry contempla la révélation avec hébètement, savourant l'agréable chaleur qui lui serrait doucement le cœur.

Puis, entendant Ron remuer dans ses couvertures, il sortit brutalement de sa rêverie.

Un peu dégoûté, un peu apeuré, mais trouvant surtout l'idée ridicule, il se leva sans broncher, chassant la tête brune de Cedric de ses pensées. Un fond d'angoisse le suivit tout de même alors qu'il s'habillait, et sa voix était un peu plus aiguë que d'habitude quand il dit bonjour à Ron. À cette angoisse s'ajouta rapidement la menace du Décret d'Éducation numéro vingt-quatre, qui, signé Ombrage et affiché partout dans le château, sema la panique au sein du groupe de défense contre les forces du Mal à peine formé et déjà illégal. Harry, Ron et Hermione n'avaient fait que quelques pas dans la Grande Salle qu'ils furent assaillis par les autres membres.

-Vous avez vu ça?

-Vous croyez qu'elle est au courant?

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?

Ernie Macmillan, Colin Crivey et Ginny se pressaient devant eux, le visage alarmé. Neville se joignit au groupe, visiblement au désespoir.

-On va le faire quand même, bien sûr, dit Harry à voix basse.

Hermione hocha vigoureusement la tête, mais quelque chose dans son visage resta froid.

-Retournez vous asseoir, siffla-t-elle en regardant la table des professeurs, ce doit être suspect…

Harry jeta un coup d'œil du côté des Serdaigles, voulant repérer les personnes présentes à la réunion avant qu'elles ne s'attroupent toutes et attirent l'attention. Son regard s'arrêta sur Cho et son amie de La Tête de Sanglier, qui parlaient à voix basse. Cedric, debout derrière elles, semblait les écouter silencieusement.

En un flash Harry se revit allongé dans son lit seulement une demi-heure plus tôt; les idées affluèrent et cette fois il sentit une véritable panique l'envahir.

Cedric Diggory…

Non!

Comme s'il l'eut entendu, Cedric leva à ce moment-là la tête et, remarquant Harry, le salua de la main.

Incapable de respirer, incapable de lui répondre, Harry bougea rapidement les yeux vers Michael Cormier et Anthony Goldstein, assis un peu plus loin, feignant d'avoir été en train de parcourir la salle du regard.

Puis il se laissa tomber lourdement sur un banc et entreprit de se servir à manger, cherchant n'importe quel prétexte pour ne _pas_ penser. Il fut heureux de porter son attention sur Ron qui extrapolait sur qui aurait pu les dénoncer à Ombrage, et Hermione qui décrivait le maléfice qu'elle avait appliqué à la liste des signatures des membres du groupe. Ses préoccupations lui furent par contre rapidement ramenées à l'esprit.

-Regardez, ils s'_embrassent_! s'exclama soudain Ron, interrompant Hermione au milieu de ses explications.

-Qui ça? demanda-t-elle d'un ton surpris.

-Cho et Cedric!

Harry avala de travers et suivit le regard de Ron. Cho et Cedric étaient en effet assis à la table des Serdaigles, enlacés, les lèvres collées.

-Oh, _vraiment_, Ron, soupira Hermione, ennuyée.

Pendant quelques instants, tous les trois restèrent muets à observer le couple. Puis Harry secoua la tête et baissa les yeux, se trouvant ridicule.

-C'est dommage, quand même, vieux… sourit Ron en se tournant vers lui.

Hermione fit alors ce drôle de regard dont Harry ne saisissait toujours pas le sens – et qu'il ne voulait pas forcément le comprendre non plus, réflexion faite. Il haussa les épaules.

-En pleine Grande Salle! ajouta Ron, toujours fasciné.

Hermione soupira profondément.

-_Écoute_, ça n'a rien de choquant, même ta sœur fait pareil avec Michael Cormier, regarde.

Les cris d'indignation de Ron occupèrent la majorité du reste de la conversation. Harry n'y prêta pas grande attention, se forçant à avaler ses céréales et évitant à tout prix de regarder en direction du couple à la table des Serdaigles. Sa vision finit par contre par glisser vers celle des Poufsouffles, et il réalisa que Cedric avait retrouvé sa maison pour finir de déjeuner. Le sourire qu'il lui décerna quand leurs regards se croisèrent éblouit Harry, qui ne s'y attendait pas, et il se sentit étrangement léger et heureux pendant quelques instants, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise avec panique combien il trouvait que Cedric avait un beau visage quand il souriait. Horrifié, il entreprit à nouveau de converser avec Ron et Hermione, pour chasser Cedric de ses pensées.

Le reste de sa journée déroula sans qu'il n'ait la moindre idée qu'il put juger _déplacée_; divers événements de taille meublèrent ses pensées. D'abord, l'évaluation des compétences de Rogue comme professeur par Ombrage pendant leur cours de potions s'avéra très divertissante, puis il eut à planifier le rendez-vous avec Sirius dans le foyer pendant la nuit.

Ses doutes du matin rejaillirent par contre spontanément dès qu'il eut posé sa tête sur son oreiller. Il avait beau se retourner, le visage de Cedric était partout, son regard brun le poursuivait…

Chacun des jours suivant laissa Harry un peu plus amer et inquiet. Il employait toutes ses énergies à ne _pas_ réfléchir, s'occupant du mieux qu'il pouvait, allant même jusqu'à faire ses devoirs à l'avance pour échapper à sa voix intérieure. Chaque soir, par contre, il se retrouvait avec fatalité devant les mêmes interrogations, devant la même vérité qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à nier. Aussi sordide et horrifiant cela pouvait-il paraître, il n'était pas indifférent à Cedric. Harry se refusait d'y mettre plus de mots, et surtout pas de parler d'amour ou de sentiments, mais il découvrait et commençait à accepter avec effarement que le physique de Cedric – et celui des garçons en général – lui plaisait plus que n'importe quelle fille avec qui il l'aurait comparé.

Harry eut enfin un répit de lui-même lorsqu'il fut gagné par l'énervement de l'organisation de la première réunion du groupe de Défense contre les forces du mal.

La Salle sur Demande que lui avait dénichée Dobby convint parfaitement, et dans l'ensemble, le cours qu'il donna fut une réussite. Même l'idiot de Zacharias Smith s'intégra au groupe, et pour la première fois depuis des mois, Harry eut le sentiment que ce qu'il faisait avait un sens.

Ainsi, pendant les deux semaines qui suivirent, il eut l'impression de porter dans sa poitrine une sorte de talisman, un secret flamboyant qui l'aidait à supporter Ombrage et toutes ses pensées noires. L'A.D. était uni et résistait sous le nez du ministère. Des gens l'écoutaient, lui faisaient confiance, le reconnaissaient comme chef…

Cet élan de bonne humeur le poussa loin de ses questionnements, et Harry choisit de simplement accepter l'idée qu'il ne puisse rien régler pour l'instant. Ruminer n'était qu'une torture, un cercle dont il ne sortirait jamais. Pour s'aider à y voir plus clair, il décida de faire de son mieux pour se rapprocher de Cedric. Après tout, quel mal cela pourrait-il faire? Il _aimait_ être avec lui...

Le processus de déroula très naturellement.

Les tables de Gryffondor et Poufsouffle étant côte à côte dans la Grande Salle, Harry prit l'habitude de toujours s'asseoir vis-à-vis Cedric, et après quelques jours, lors des repas, ils passaient plus de temps dos à leur assiette, tournés l'un vers l'autre, qu'à véritablement manger.

L'avance qu'il avait prise dans ses devoirs disparut aussi subitement qu'elle était venue : Harry ne passait presque plus de temps dans la salle commune. Il n'avait jamais été pendant autant heures consécutives dans la Grande Salle, où il s'attardait longuement après chaque repas avec Cedric.

Sa gêne du Poudlard Express était oubliée, ainsi que ses appréhensions et ses inquiétudes; il trouvait en Cedric un excellent ami, et sa bonne humeur aidant, Harry s'en contentait et s'en émerveillait.

Durant les rencontres de l'A.D., Cedric continua de se montrer plutôt effacé, alors que Cho, au contraire, ne manquait pas une occasion de prendre la parole, toujours avec un enthousiasme et une énergie qui irritèrent d'abord Harry, mais qu'il choisit de prendre comme un encouragement.

À la fin de la rencontre suivante, alors que tous les élèves sortaient par petits groupes pour regagner leur salle commune, Cedric s'attarda, sans Cho cette fois. Harry ne le remarqua pas immédiatement, occupé à ranger les coussins qui leur avaient servi à pratiquer le sortilège d'Entrave.

Quand il se rendit compte de sa présence, presque tout le monde était déjà parti.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là? sourit Harry en s'approchant de l'autre garçon.

Cedric attendit que Harry soit à quelques pas de lui pour répondre.

-On a fini tôt, dit-il.

-Ah bon? Je dois être fatigué, répondit Harry.

Comme de fait, il échappa un bâillement. La journée avait été longue…

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione qui sortait la dernière de la salle. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant, puis elle disparut en fermant la porte. Harry observa avec une certaine appréhension la pièce maintenant vide. Ils étaient seuls.

-Si tu veux aller dormir je ne te retiendrai pas, mais j'avais pensé te garder debout encore un peu…

Harry resta muet. Quelque part dans sa poitrine, son cœur battait un peu plus vite que d'habitude.

-On va jouer au Quidditch! déclara Cedric avec un grand sourire.

Harry n'avait pas besoin de se faire convaincre. Il n'était pas _si_ fatigué, au fond…

Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous dix minutes plus tard dans le hall d'entrée. Alors qu'ils se séparaient pour aller se changer dans leur salle commune respective, Cedric lui murmura très bas:

-Cette fois, n'amène pas Ron …

Harry essaya de ne pas laisser son esprit chercher des raisons pour lesquelles Cedric voulait qu'ils soient seulement tous les deux, et il fit de son mieux pour éviter de se faire remarquer quand il passa le portrait de grosse dame. Il ne réussit par contre pas à éviter d'attirer l'attention de Ron quand cinq minutes plus tard il redescendit du dortoir, encombré de son balai.

-Tu vas pratiquer? demanda-t-il.

-Euh… oui, répondit Harry, faisant mine de poursuivre son chemin.

Le visage de Ron s'éclaira.

-Attends, je viens avec toi!

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, Ron avait disparu à son tour dans le dortoir des garçons. Harry resta debout au centre de la salle commune, regardant autour de lui avec embêtement.

-Tu vas avec Cedric? questionna Hermione en s'approchant.

Harry hocha la tête. Il n'avait qu'une envie : courir immédiatement hors de la salle, et espérer que Ron saisirait le message. Après tout, personne ne lui avait proposé de venir! Harry avait le droit de préférer aller sans lui…

-Vas-y, si tu veux, lui dit Hermione d'un ton compréhensif. J'expliquerai à Ron …

Sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, Harry sentit alors son visage s'échauffer.

-Tu lui expliqueras _quoi_, exactement?

Hermione haussa les épaules.

-Tu avais clairement l'intention d'aller seul avec Cedric, Ron est idiot de ne pas l'avoir remarqué…

Soudain très irrité, Harry secoua la tête.

-Non, non, au contraire. Je suis content que Ron vienne.

Hermione l'observa de son air indéchiffrable caractéristique auquel Harry n'arrivait pas à s'habituer. Mal à l'aise, il sursauta quand Ron surgit en courant et en s'excusant d'avoir été long. Harry ne salua même pas Hermione en sortant.

Cette fois, encore plus que la précédente, Cedric eut l'air contrarié de voir Ron se pointer aux côtés de Harry. Il lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension, mais Harry l'ignora. Cela présagea avec une fidélité inquiétante le déroulement de leur jeu : une ambiance sordide régna tout le long, et tous les trois se trouvèrent d'une humeur massacrante après seulement dix minutes de pratique.

Cedric se montrait plutôt muet, Ron était malhabile et de mauvaise foi, et Harry se sentait animé d'une fureur qui ne l'aidait pas à voler correctement.

Quand ils se quittèrent, ce fut un peu froidement.

Cedric posa tout de même une main sur l'épaule de Harry en lui disant à bientôt, puis il prit la direction du château, sans les attendre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry et Ron retrouvèrent Hermione dans la salle commune, les attendant penchée dans un immense livre.

-Alors, comment c'était? demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux.

-Cedric est un idiot, répondit Ron d'un ton morne. Il m'a ignoré tout le long.

Le sourire amusé que Hermione fit à Harry acheva de le déprimer complètement.

Sans plus attendre, il alla se coucher.


	7. Kiss

**Notes **: encore une fois, je poste un deuxième chapitre presque immédiatement après l'autre... xD Merci à yaoi gravi girl, qui a déjà reviewé, et dont les petites analyses m'amusent beaucoup :)

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

À partir de cette pratique de Quidditch des plus désagréables, Ron ne porta plus du tout Cedric dans son cœur. Il arrêta également de faire des insinuations au sujet de Cho, ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Harry commençait à en avoir marre. Cho et Cedric étaient ensemble. Ron avait été idiot d'essayer de pousser quoi que ce soit. Il les voyait d'ailleurs en ce moment-même, assis à l'autre bout de la Grande Salle, se parlant à voix basse...

-Tu es toujours en train de les regarder… Tu es jaloux qu'elle préfère Cedric ou quoi?

Le ton de Ron était irrité, un peu méchant; Harry savait que c'était plutôt dirigé vers Cedric, mais il réagit tout de même à l'agression.

-Je me fiche de savoir qui elle préfère.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu le regardes _encore_?

Harry détourna les yeux, se forçant à se concentrer sur son petit déjeuner. Il les releva un instant pour voir Hermione le regarder drôlement, puis rebaissa la tête, découragé.

Pour Hermione _aussi, _il aurait été sage de cesser les insinuations silencieuses. Car si Cho était hors de portée, Cedric l'était tout autant.

Harry croyait avoir deviné la raison des sourires complices de Hermione, et aussi irrité était-il de se savoir si facilement cerné par son amie, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir une certaine reconnaissance. Dans cette communication non verbale, il se sentait un peu compris, et un peu moins seul.

Il ne faisait plus aucun doute qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour Cedric dépassant l'amitié, et ces quelques semaines avaient été suffisantes à Harry pour réaliser pleinement que les filles ne l'avaient jamais réellement attiré. C'étaient des garçons dont il avait envie… C'était de Cedric, voilà.

C'était à apprendre à vivre avec cette idée que Harry devait maintenant aspirer. Mais pour le moment, il n'arrivait qu'à ressentir de la honte, de la gêne, et une inquiétude épouvantable. Autrement que Hermione, personne ne devait le savoir...

Il se sentait aussi coupable de continuer à se rapprocher de Cedric. Au point où il en était, ce n'était pas qu'une simple plaisance qu'il éprouvait en sa présence, mais un désir, une nécessité, que de sentir le regard du Poufsouffle posé sur lui. Il se trouvait hypocrite et pervers de profiter de la naïveté de Cedric qui lui offrait son amitié.

Mais ses intentions étaient-elles vraiment si innocentes?

Car Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer. Il ne cessait de remarquer de signes, de voir des indices dans le comportement de Cedric qui auraient pu démontrer un intérêt pour lui.

Mais quelle part jouait son imagination dans tout ça? Il devait projeter ce qu'il voulait bien voir...

Cedric était avec Cho. N'était-ce pas une preuve suffisante qu'il n'avait rien à faire des garçons? Harry n'aurait-il pas dû s'interdire de laisser ses sentiments se développer plus longtemps?

Harry remarquait maintenant que Cho et Cedric s'embrassaient bien plus souvent qu'il n'avait pu le constater avant. Chaque fois, quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la jalousie montait en lui, et il se sentait dégoûté de lui-même.

De la jalousie, il avait pensé en ressentir en se rapprochant de Cedric. C'était quelqu'un de si simple et si franc; on ne pouvait que l'aimer, les filles l'observaient rêveusement, il avait la petite amie parfaite…

Mais ce n'était ce type de jalousie que Harry ressentait. Il n'était pas jaloux de l'attention qu'on portait à Cedric, mais bien du fait qu'il ne puisse _pas_ lui porter autant d''attention qu'il l'aurait voulu: il ne pouvait pas faire comme toutes ces filles et le regarder amoureusement, l'approcher, flirter …

Pourtant, il n'avait pas à se plaindre. C'était la première fois de toute sa vie qu'il se sentait si proche de quelqu'un. Au fil des jours, il s'était forgé entre Harry et Cedric une amitié très physique. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point leurs corps se touchaient souvent; depuis le simple frôlement continu de leurs bras quand ils marchaient côte à côte, jusqu'à leurs genoux clairement collés quand ils étaient assis face à face, dans la Grande Salle.

À chaque moindre contact, Harry sentait son cœur s'élever, mais il faisait de son mieux pour n'en rien laisser paraître.

Cette chimie corporelle avait pour tort d'encore mieux semer le doute dans son esprit , mais il n'y aurait renoncé pour rien au monde.

Justement, deux mains se posèrent soudainement sur chacune de ses épaules, et Harry sursauta. Il fit basculer sa tête vers l'arrière pour apercevoir à l'envers le visage de Cedric, se dressant au-dessus de lui, souriant. Cho, à ses côtés, le salua avec bonne humeur.

Ron se renfrogna.

-L'A.D. me manque, dit Cho d'une voix assez basse en s'approchant de Hermione.

Ils avaient temporairement interrompu les rencontres à l'approche des premiers matchs de Quidditch de la saison. Angelina insistait pour que l'équipe de Gryffondor s'entraîne presque chaque jours, et Poufsouffle ou Serdaigle réservait le terrain les soirs restants, ne donnant aucune chance de réunir tout le monde pour pratiquer la magie.

-J'imagine que vous allez vous entraîner toute la soirée? demanda Cedric, dont les mains n'avaient pas quitté les épaules de Harry.

Ron grommela un 'évidemment' en se levant. Il s'était montré de plus en plus en plus irritable au fur et à mesure que le match approchait ; il ne restait que deux jours avant d'affronter Serpentard, et ses nerfs commençaient clairement à lui faire défaut. Il n'avait apparemment pas du tout envie d'endurer la présence de Cedric.

-On se retrouve au terrain, Harry.

Il les quitta d'un pas lent, se dirigeant vers le Hall d'entrée. Harry se sentit étrangement triste pour Ron.

-C'est le stress, l'excusa Hermione.

-Ce sera son premier match… fit Cho, l'air affectée.

-Serpentard mène une campagne d'intimidation, soupira Harry. Il est nerveux…

Cedric fronça les sourcils.

-Ils n'ont aucun fair-play, dit-il avec dégoût.

-Pauvre Ron… On pourrait essayer de le convaincre de ne pas s'en faire, peut-être? proposa Cho en le regardant s'éloigner.

-Oh, on a déjà essayé, bien sûr, s'interposa Hermione. Je ne pense pas que..

-Je vais quand même lui parler!

Puis Cho se lança à la suite de Ron, courant délicatement vers les grandes portes.

Cedric la regarda aller avec un sourire.

-Elle est gentille, Cho, fit-il, le regard lointain.

Harry hocha la tête, essayant de ne pas se sentir agacé.

Hermione avait l'air contrariée.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire de plus, fit-elle d'un ton crispé.

Harry secoua la tête et il se leva, se dégageant enfin des mains de Cedric.

Il s'était tenu juste derrière lui; Harry se retrouva donc très proche de l'autre garçon en se mettant debout. Une bouffée de son odeur l'envahit. Harry leva timidement les yeux vers son visage. Cedric lui souriait.

-Ils vont m'attendre si je n'y vais pas maintenant, dit Harry d'une petite voix, inconfortable de leur proximité.

-Je t'accompagne, déclara Cedric, faisant un pas de côté pour laisser Harry passer.

Ils laissèrent Hermione visiblement toujours embêtée par l'attitude de Cho et quittèrent la Grande Salle en silence, marchant juste assez proche l'un de l'autre pour que leurs bras s'entrechoquent régulièrement. Puis Cedric prit la parole.

-C'était vraiment gentil, dit-il.

-Quoi donc? demanda Harry, qui pensait toujours à Ron.

-De me dire pour les dragons, l'an dernier.

Harry échappa un petit rire.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça maintenant? C'était naturel. Tout le monde était au courant, sauf toi…

Cedric haussa les épaules.

-Ça reste vraiment ...

Il sembla chercher ses mots.

-Je t'avais trouvé gentil. ... Mignon, même.

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer violemment.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu reparles de ça maintenant? redemanda-t-il en s'efforçant de prendre un ton insouciant.

-Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de vraiment te remercier.

-Tu m'as aidé pour l'œuf! protesta Harry.

-Ce n'était presque rien. Un indice vague… J'aurais pu au moins te dire clairement quoi faire, ou venir avec toi …

Cedric haussa les épaules. Il avait l'air étrangement grave.

-Venir avec moi prendre un bain?

Harry se mit à rire, et rapidement Cedric l'imita. Leur rire n'avait rien de drôle, par contre, c'était plutôt un rire tendu, pour dissimuler un malaise qu'ils partageaient. Rapidement, ils reprirent leur sérieux.

-Harry, dit Cedric au bout d'un moment, est-ce que ça t'embête que je sois avec Cho?

Le cœur de Harry manqua un battement.

-Euh… Pourquoi est-ce que ça me dérangerait?

-Eh bien…

Sans s'en rendre compte, ils s'étaient tous les deux arrêtés. Harry sentait son cœur battre fortement contre sa poitrine. Il s'était imaginé et avait espéré avoir une conversation de ce genre avec Cedric depuis si longtemps, sans trop y croire…

Où voulait-il en venir? Était-ce possible que…?

-Je sais que tu as voulu l'inviter au bal de Noël, l'an dernier…

Il le croyait jaloux. Harry sentit ses espoirs s'effondrer.

-Je me fous de ... _Chang_, dit-il d'un ton amer, renonçant à l'appeler par son prénom pour bien peser ses mots.

Cedric l'observa les yeux écarquillés pendant quelques instants.

Puis ils reprirent leur marche dans le silence, et n'échangèrent plus un mot jusqu'à ce qu'Angelina apparaisse à la porte du vestiaire et chasse Cedric de son terrain de jeu.

* * *

Le match contre Serpentard fut un désastre pour Ron, qui joua atrocement mal. Harry, au contraire, triompha de Malefoy en attrapant le vif d'or, mais sa victoire prit une tournure aigre quand il se fit interdire de rejouer au Quidditch par Ombrage parce qu'il avait perdu son calme face aux insultes des Serpentards mauvais perdants.

Le retour de Hagrid fut un divertissement bienvenu pour Harry et Ron. Entendre le récit de son voyage chez les géants les mena loin de leur univers personnel, et inspirés par ce rappel de la présence de Voldemort, ils purent relativiser leurs petits problèmes d'adolescents.

Cedric, Cho et le Quidditch n'étaient pas si importants, au fond. L'A.D. était important, lutter contre Ombrage était important, _survivre_ était important.

La dernière rencontre du semestre de l'A.D. arriva très rapidement. Noël approchait, et tous les élèves déserteraient le château pour aller célébrer dans leurs familles. Harry décida d'en faire une séance de révision, où ils passèrent en revue tout ce qu'ils avaient pratiqué au cours de la session. Tout se déroula dans une atmosphère joviale, encouragée par les décorations que Dobby avait installées un peu partout.

Il donna le signal d'au revoir en félicitant tout le monde de leurs progrès et en annonçant qu'au retour des fêtes, ils pourraient enfin entreprendre des enchantements plus complexes, et c'est avec enthousiasme que les élèves quittèrent tranquillement la Salle sur Demande.

Comme à son habitude, Harry s'attarda à ranger soigneusement les coussins, attendant que la salle se vide. Cedric avait prit l'habitude de rester traîner jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit parti, et ils faisaient un bout de chemin ensemble pour retourner à leur salle commune.

Quand Harry se retourna, par contre, il ne vit Cedric nulle part, mais seulement Cho, debout au milieu de la pièce, qui pleurait à chaudes larmes.

-Qu'est-ce que..?

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle restait là, immobile, à pleurer en silence.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-il d'un ton à peine audible.

Elle hocha la tête et s'essuya les yeux avec une manche de sa robe.

-Excuse-moi, dit-elle, la voix sourde. C'est simplement…

Elle renifla bruyamment.

-Je dois avoir l'air ridicule…

Elle s'essuya à nouveau les yeux, mais sanglota de plus belle.

-Je suis désolée, mais je ne sais pas à qui en parler … C'est Cedric…

Il aurait dû s'en douter. Elle voulait lui parler de _Cedric_.

-C'est de vous voir, tous les deux, poursuivit Cho, votre complicité… Comment fais-tu pour… être si proche de lui?

Harry l'observa, ne sachant où se mettre, que penser. Soupçonnait-elle quelque chose? Avait-elle vu clair en son jeu? Allait-elle l'accuser de tourner autour de son petit ami?

-Il est distant, dit-elle. Quelque chose le trouble.. il ne m'en parle pas… il a toujours l'air sombre, sauf … quand je le vois avec toi..

Harry était mal. Il voulait disparaître.

-Est-ce qu'il t'a dit quelque chose? Est-ce qu'il … te parle?

Il secoua la tête, pris au dépourvu. Que pouvait-il lui dire? Comment pouvait-il tenter de la consoler alors que lui-même était effaré?

Cedric était triste? Il n'en avait aucune idée… Pourquoi ne lui en avait-il pas parlé?

Et qu'est-ce que ça signifiait, _sauf quand il est avec toi_?

-Je suis désolée, dit Cho en essayant de sourire, mais en ne parvenant qu'à produire une grimace qui ne sembla calmer en rien ses pleurs.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

-Tu es vraiment un bon prof, tu sais, reprit-elle. Je n'avais jamais été capable de stupéfixer quoi que ce soit jusqu'à maintenant.

-Merci, répondit maladroitement Harry.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment. Plus d'une fois, Harry dut réprimer un ardent désir de s'enfuir de la pièce, mais quelque chose le retenait.

-Du gui, remarqua Cho à voix basse en montrant le plafond au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Plus que jamais il eut envie de se sauver, mais Harry se sentait totalement incapable de bouger les pieds.

-Il est sans doute infesté de Nargoles, dit-il, pensant à Luna Lovegood.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, des Nargoles?

-Aucune idée.

Il voulait à tout prix porter la conversation ailleurs, mais les mots lui manquaient, et il réalisa avec affolement que Cho s'était rapprochée.

-Je suis désolée pour toutes ces larmes, dit-elle très lentement, en un murmure.

Elle se rapprocha encore.

-Je suis ... désespérée…

Elle fit un autre pas. Des larmes coulaient à nouveau de ses yeux. Harry se dit qu'il n'en avait jamais vue de si près.

-Harry... Je ne sais plus… très bien… ce que je fais…

La distance qui les séparait disparut totalement. Harry ne bougeait toujours pas. Puis, en un dernier mouvement, leurs bouches ne firent plus qu'une, et pris de panique, Harry ferma les yeux d'un coup sec.


End file.
